HYUNG!
by Babybyunbaek04
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah kakak beradik, tapi interaksi keduanya bahkan seperti sepasang kekasih yang membuat orang di sekitarnya terheran, bahkan mereka sudah berbagi ranjang dan kehangatan. "H-hyungh" / "aku harus pergi, tempatku bukan disini" / "anghh Hyunghh" chanbaek/kaibaek/hunhan/yaoi/boyslove/exo/chanyeol/baekhyun/nc21/school.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction yaoi Chanbaek**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **X**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Seorang pria mungil menggeliat di atas kasurnya saat merasakan pelukan hangan di dalam selimutnya, ia membuka matanya dan mendengus sebal melihat seseorang bertubuh lebih besar darinya tengah memeluknya.

"Hyung, jangan menggangguku" ujar pria mungil bernama Baekhyun seraya menjauhkan Hyungnya yang bernama Chanyeol itu dari tubuhnya, namun Chanyeol malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hyung!" bentak Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol memgangkat wajahnya, menatap Baekhyun yang sedang marah, karena kini posisi Chanyeol memeluk perut Baekhyun.

"ini sudah pukul setengah 7, kau tidak mau bangun juga hm?"

"ini aku sudah bangun, sekarang kau minggir" ujar Baekhyun dengan sebal, lalu Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, begitu pun dengan Baekhyun.

"aku sudah membangunkanmu berulang kali, tapi kau tau bangun juga. jika ku peluk baru kau bangun" ujar Chanyeol yang terlihat sudah rapi dengan seragam SMA-nya.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, lalu ia beranjak dari kasur dan memasuki Toilet, membuat chanyeol tersenyum kecil, Baekhyun selalu terlihat menggemaskan di matanya, saat marah sekali pun.

*

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di sekolah, mereka pergi ke sekolah menaiki bus yang pagi ini sialnya cukup ramai seperti biasa, membuat Baekhyun mendumal karena baru saja mendapatkan pelecehan dari Hyungnya sendiri.

"ayolah Baek, aku hanya tidak sengaja. tadi bus sangat padat"ujar Chanyeol seraya tertawa pelan dan meranglul Baekhyun.

"tapi kau meremas bokongku, apa itu tidak sengaja?"

"hehe mian"

"ck sudahlah, masuk ke kelasmu. aku haru ke toilet dulu" ujar Baekhyun seraya melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol.

"baiklah, belajar yang benar adik manis. aku tidak mau kau mendapat nilai buruk lagi" ujar Chanyeol seraya mengusap surai madu Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

Baekhyun pun pergi ke toilet seorang diri, yang mana seorang gadis baru saja memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dengan tatapan benci.

*

..

"Baek, tangkap ini!"

sontak Baekhyun menangkap majalah yang Luhan lemparkan padanya.

"huahh kau membawa ini ke sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun seraya tertawa pelan melihat majalah gay dewasa di tangannya.

"Sehun sialan memasukannya kedalam tasku, tapi kupikir tidak buruk juga. saat freeclass seperti saat ini kita bisa melihatnya bersama" ujar Luhan seraya merangkul Baekhyun.

"tapi Lu, jika ketahuan guru kita akan di hukum"

"eii..kalau begitu aku saja yang melihat" ujar Luhan, lalu kembali mengambil majalahnya, membuat Baekhyun sebal.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar kelaa, dan ia pergi ke lapangan mengingat jam ini adalah Jadwal olahraga kelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun duduk di bawah pohon mapel, lalu ia melambaikan tangannya saat Chanyeol melihat dirinya. Chanyeol pun membalas lambaian Baekhyun dan kembali bermain basket bersama teman-temannya.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat sexy saat menggulung baju olahraga lengan pendeknya hingga bahu, terlihat otot-otot lengah dan juga peluh yang menghiasi tubuhnya. wajahnya yang tampan juga tak luput dari peluh, membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lebih sexy.

Terlalu mengagumi tubuh Chanyeol, Baekhyun sampai tak sadar kini Chanyeol tengah menghampirinya.

"kau melamun" ujar Chanyeol seraya mengusap surai Baekhyun.

"a-ah tidak. kau sudah selesai?"

"iya, mau ke kantin bersama?" tawar Chanyeol.

"ini masih jam pelajaran"

"kau juga membolos di jam pelajaran, ayo" ujar Chanyeol seraya menarik Baekhyun hingga berdiri.

"aku tidak membolos, kelasku sedang kosong" ujar Baekhyun yang sudah pasrah tangannya di genggam Chanyeol.

"Hyung, kenapa kau semakin tinggi?" tanya Baekhyun seraya berjalan berjinjit, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi.

"kau saja yang memendek, kenapa? kau ingin tinggi?"

"ya"

"tidak boleh, jika kau tinggi nanti tidak menggemaskan lagi"

"aku ini laki-laki, dan aku tidak menggemaskan!"

"kau menggemaskan" ujar Chanyeol seraya tertawa pelan.

"aku ingin ke toilet" ujar Baekhyun seraya berbelok dan di ikuti oleh Chanyeol.

kini Chanyeol tengah bercermin dan memandang wajah tampannya, sedangkan Baekhyun tengah berada di bilik toilet.

tak lama kemudian Baekhyun keluar seraya membenarkan celananya. Baekhyun sempat terdiam melihat punggung lebar Chanyeol yang basah oleh keringat yang terbayang di baju olahraganya.

"sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol seraya membalikan tubuhnya, sontak Chanyeol.melebarkan matanya saat Baekhyun berada di hadapannya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

Baekhyun juga tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil "benar, kau pendek" bisik Cahnyeol seraya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merona.

"j-jangan menghinaku" ujar Baekhyun dengan tergugup. Chanyeol yang emlihat kegugupan dan wajah merona Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, menatap Baekhyun penuh seldiik.

"kenapa wajahmu memerah? kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol seraya berjalan lebih mendekat, otomatis Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya hingga punggungnya membentur dinding.

"menjauhlah" pinta Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol malah semakin menggoda Baekhyun dengan menaruh satu tangannya di samping kanan Baekhyun, hingga kini baekhyun berada di dalam kukungan chanyeol.

"wajahmu semakin memerah" bisik Chanyeol seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun tambah gugup.

Semakin di pandangi wajah Baekhyun, semakin dalam tatapan Chanyeol menatap bibir Baekhyun.

entah dorongan dari mana, Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun membolakan matanya, namun iantak berontak atau pun menolak, ia membiarkan hyungnya yang kini sudah menggerakan bibirnya.

"nghh" lenguh Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol semakin kasar melumat bibir Baekhyun.

suara kecipakan bibir yang saling beradu membuat suasana menjadi panas.

"mhh nghh Hyunghh" desah Baekhyun karena tangan Chanyeol kini merambat ke pinggangnya, lalu naik ke dadanya.

"Ahk-amphh" pekik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mencubit putingnya dari luar seragam, dengan segera Chanyeol menelusupkam lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun, dan lidah chanyeol tengah emngajak perang lidah baekhyun di dalam sana. membuat Baekhyun terus melenguh, bahkan sekarang kedua tangannya sudah mengalung di leher Chanyeol.

"ngh Hyunghh" desah Baekhyun saat ciuman Chanyeol turun ke dagunya, dan mengecupi kulit leher Baekhyun.

"Ahnn Hyunghh"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, ia segera menjauh dari Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun dengan cemas.

"B-baek, maaf aku kelepasan" ujar Chanyeol dengan cemas, sedangakan Baekhyun tampak menunduk, lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Chanyeol.

"tidak apa-apa, aku suka"

 _To be continued_

 **Next or delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Baek!!"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendapati Kai yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"mau makan siang bersama?" tawar Kai, membuat Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.

"hmm ya, lagi pula aku juga akan makan bersama Chanyeol Hyung"

"ah baiklah, ayo" Kai menggenggam tangan Baekhyun menuju kantin sekolah, sedangkan yang di genggam hanya diam. ia sudah merasakannya, Kai menyukainya, namun Kai belum juga menyatakan persaannya. bukan berarti Baekhyun mengharapkan itu, Baekhyun hanya heran saja.

sesampainya di kantin, Baekhyun dan Kai mengambil jatah makan.

"Baekie" panggil Chanyeol di meja pojok, dan Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, dan berjalan mendekat pada Chanyeol diikuti oleh Kai juga.

baekhyun duduk di hadapan Chanyeol, dan Kai duduk di samping Baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik Kai sedikit tak suka, dan kai hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

mereka pun memulai makan siang.

"hari ini kau tidak ada pelajaran tambahan Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"tidak ada"

"ah Baek, nanti malam mau pergi bersamaku? aku memiliki 2 tiket nonton yang belum aku pakai" ujar Kai yang membuat Chanyeol memandang dirinya. begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang tertawa pelan.

"tidak bisa, ada acara keluarga nanti malam" Chanyeol yang menyahut, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"benarkah? aku tidak tahu" tanya Baekhyun.

"mungkin ibu dan ayah lupa mengabarimu" gumam Chanyeol, lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"kalau begitu lain kali saja ya Kai, aku akan menemanimu kok" ujar Baekhyun, dan Kai mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

sedangkan Chanyeol, rasanya selera makannya hilang melihat dekatnya Kai dengan Baekhyun. entah kenapa ia selalu tidak suka jika seseorang mendekati Baekhyun, baik perempuan atau laki-laki, ia tetap tidak suka.

*

Baekhyun dan Kai tengah berjalan berdampingan di lorong sekolah, dan kai merangkul Baekhyun dengan cukup dekat, sesekali mereka tertawa bersama, membuat Chanyeol yang berdiri di ujung lorong mulai emosi.

"lain kali saja kita pulang bersama, aku harus pulang dengannya" ujar Baekhyun seraya melirik Chanyeol.

"baiklah, hati-hati" ujar Kai, lalu ia menatap Chanyeol yang kini tengah menatapnya dingin.

"Hyung, jaga Baekhyun untukku" ujar Kai yang membuat Chanyeol berdecak sebal.

"aku menjaga menjaga Baekhyun untuk dirinya dan keluargaku, bukan untukmu" ujar Chanyeol seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun, lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Kai yang memandang kepergian keduanya dengan bingung. Chanyeol terlalu posesif pada Baekhyun.

*

"kenapa kau diam terus?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol duduk hanya diam, biasanya Chanyeol selalu banyak bertanya dan menjahilinya. dan chanyeol tak menyahut, ia malah memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela bus, membuat baekhyun mendengus sebal, dan mereka sama sama diam.

saat sampai dirumah pun mereka tetap diam, terlebih Chanyeol yang langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, membuat Baekhyun terheran-heran, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hyung raksasanya itu?

"Baekkie, Ibu dan ayah harus pergi kerumah nenek. nenek sakit" ujar Nyonya Park yang kini sudah rapi bersama tuan Park.

"aku ingin ikut" ujar Baekhyun yang terdengar manja seperti biasanya.

"besok kau sekolah, kemungkinan kami akan menginap" ujar Tuan Park seraya mengusap surai Baekhyun.

"Ayah, aku ingin ikut saja, si caplang sedang mendiamiku, aku tidak suka" ujar Baekhyun mengadu, membuat Nyonya Byun menghela nafas.

"Park Chanyeol!!" teriak Nyonya Park yang membuat Chanyeol langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

"apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan malas.

"jangan diami Baekie, Ibu dan Ayah harus pergi kerumah nenek, nenek sakit" ujar Nyonya Park.

"aki tidak mendiaminya" Chanyeol mengelak.

"pembohong, sejak pulang sekolah kau mendiamiku" ujar Baekhyun dengan sengit.

"hahm...terserah dirimu. Pintu kamarku tidak di kunci, kemari saja jika tidak mau sendiri" ujar Chanyeol, lalu ia kembali memasuki kamarnya.

"lihatkan bu, dia sedang marah tidak jelas padaku. padahal aku tidak membuat salah apapun" ujar Baekhyun.

"sudahlah, ayah dan ibu pergi dulu"

"baiklah, hati-hati" ujar Baekhyun, dan nyonya Park pun mengangguk, dan keduanya pergi, menyisakan Baekhyun yang kini sudah mendengus sebal.

*

 **duarrrr**

Baekhyun terperanjat saat mendengar suara petir, terlebih hujan begitu deras di luar di sertakan dengan angin yang untungnya tidak terlalu besar.

Baekhyun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan memasuki kamar Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang sedang bermain ponselnya seraya terbaring itu hanya melirik Baekhyun sejenak, lalu ia kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Hyung, malam ini aku tidur disini ya. aku takut" ujar Baekhyun seraya masuk kedalam selimut Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tak menyahut.

"kau bilang kau tidak mendiamiku, lihatlah sekarang bahkan kau tidak menyahutiku!" protes Baekhyun yang kesal karena di diami.

"kau terlalu dekat dengan Kai, aku tidak suka" gumam Chanyeol tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"kenapa? dia baik"

"dia tidak baik, aku tidak suka"

"ish aku tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak, yang penting Kai baik padaku"

"yasudah, keluar dari kamarku. aku malas melihat wajahmu" guamm Chanyeol yang mengusir Baekhyun.

"w-wae..kau tidak biasanya seperti ini" suara Baekhyun mulai gemetar, ia tidak suka di marahi atau di diami.

"kau tidak mau menurut padaku"

"menurut apa? memangnya kau menyuruhku untuk apa?"

"jangan berdekatan dengan Kai, aku tidak suka"

"Kai teman sekelasku, dia juga duduk di belakangku, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak dekat dengannya?"

"terserah" Chanyeol memunggungi Baekhyun, dan tak lama suara petir kembali terdengar, membuat Baekhyun terperanjat dan memeluk punggung Chanyeol.

"Hyung~~"

"jangan seperti ini, kau menyebalkan" ujar Baekhyun dengan manja, ini adalah jurus andalannya agar Chanyeol tidak mendiaminya lagi.

"Hyung!" panggil Baekhyun karena Chanyeol tak menyahut.

Baekhyun tak kehabisan akal, ia merebut ponsel Chanyeol dan melemparnya ke atas nakas, membuat Chanyeol menggeram kesal.

"kenapa? mau marah?" tantang baekhyun saat Chanyeol sudab menatal tajam padanya.

tanoa sadar posisi mereke snagat dekat, dengan Baekhyun yang memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

srett

Baekhyun terbelalak saat Chanyeol kini sudah berada di atasnya, tatapan tajamnya begitu menusuk, membuat Baekhyun takut dan gugup.

"m-menyingkirlah, kau menyeramkan" bisik Baekhyun seraya mendorong dada Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol malah menangkap tangan itu.

"aku sangat tidak suka di bantah, dan sialnya kau selalu membantah" gumam Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya.

"t-tapi-

"aku tidak suka Baek, mengertilah"

"tapi Hyung, a-aku hanya berteman dengan Kai, tidak lebih"

chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya "aku tidak peduli, pokoknya kau tidak boleh dekat dengannya"

"tapi Hyung-mphh" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol langsung melumatnya dengan kasar seolah melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

"mphh Hyumphh" Baekhyun sedikit berontak seraya mencengkram kaus di dada Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya, hingga membuat Baekhyun terbuai dan tidak berontak lagi.

Lidah Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk bibi Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun membuka kedua celah bibirnya dan menyambut lidah chanyeol yang sudah masuk kedalam mulutnya.

mereka berperang lidah, sesekali Chanyeol menyesap lidah Baekhyun yang terjulur.

tangan Chanyeol meraba pinggang Baekhyun, lalu tangan itu masuk kedalam kaus kebesaran Baekhyun.

"Ahk!" pekik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mencubit putingnya.

"nghh hyunghh" desah Baekhyun saat ciuman Chanyeol turun ke dagunya, lalu mengecupi kulit lehernya, sesekali menjilatnya, kemudian menyesapnya hingga menimbulkan warna merah disana.

"H-hyungh"

Chanyeol menarik kaus Baekhyun hingga lolos dari tubuh Baekhyun, terlihat tubuh Baekhyun yang mulus dan putih, membuat Chanyeol semakin bernafsu.

"Anghh hyung! angh ahh" Desah Baekhyun karena kini Chanyeol sudah menyesap putingnya secara bergantian, Chanyeol juga memilin putingnya dan sesekali menarik juga menggigitnya.

"h-hyunghh nghh" Baekhyun menggeliat hebat.

Chanyeol segera melepaskan celana Baekhyun beserta dalamannya, dan terlihatlah penis Baekhyun yang sudah menegang.

"H-hyung, hentikan. ini salah" lirih Baekhyun seraya menutupi penisnya.

"tadi siang kau bilang suka" ujar Chanyeol seraya menarik tangan baekhyun agar tidak menutupi penisnya.

"t-tidak Hyung, bagaimana jika- Ahk! ouhh Hyun~~" pekik dan desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengocok penisnya.

"Hyunghh hyunghhhhh astagahh anghh" Baekhyun menggeliat hebat, ia bahkan hampir menutup kakinya, namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menahannya, dan kembali melebarkan kaki Baekhyun.

"Hyunghh stophhh anghh" Baekhyun tak kuat merasakan nikmat yang begitu luar biasa yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan dalam hidupnya. selama ini Chanyeol hanya sekedar mengusap bokongnya dan sesekali meremasnya, belum pernah sampai sejauh ini.

"ouhh hyunghhh ahk ahk"

"Hyunghh akuhh nghh akuhh- Ahh kenapa berhenti?" protes Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menghentikan kocokannya, padahal sebentar lagi Baekhyun orgasme.

"menungging" pinta Chanyeol.

"t-tapi Hyung-

"kubilang menungging" sela Chanyeol, lalu Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya, Chanyeol pun segera membuka seluruh kain yang menempel ditubuhnya, hingga keduanya sudah telanjang bulat.

baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan ia terlihat panik saat melihat penis Chanyeol yang berkali-kali lebih besar darinya.

"H-hyung..hentikan saja" ujar Baekhyun yang merasa takut.

"nikmati saja" bisik Chanyeol seraya menekan kepala Baekhyun hingga pipinya menyentuh kasur, dan menaikan pinggul Baekhyun lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol mengusap kerutan lubang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mendesah lirih.

"kulum sayang" bisik Chanyeol seraya menyodorkan ketiga jarinya, dan Baekhyun pun mengulum ketiga jari Chanyeol, dan menghisapnya.

"cukup" ujar Chanyeol, lalu menarik jarinya.

"Ahk!" pekik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol memasukan satu jarinya kedalam lubang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun memajukan pinggulnya, namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik pinggul Baekhyun hingga jarinya kembali tenggelam disana.

"Anghh Hyunghhh euhkkk"

"sial, sempit sekali" ujar Chanyeol yang merasa jarinya teremas didalam sana, lalu ia memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan cepat.

"angh Hyunghh nghhh yahhh"

"Ahk! hyunghhh sakit..." pekik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol memasukan dua jarinya lagi, hingga kini sudah bersarang 3 jari di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Hyunghh hyunghh perihhh ahhhh"

chanyeol terus mengaduk lubang Baekhyun dengan ketiga jarinya, ia juga menahan paha Baekhyun agar tidak menjauh.

Plop

Chanyeol melepaskan jarinya, lalu ia memposisikan penis besarnya di pintu masuk lubang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun meremang.

"Hyung aku takut" lirih Baekhyun.

"tenang, sakitnya hanya sebentar sayang" bisik Cahnyeol seraya mengecupi punggung mulus Baekhyun.

chanyeol pun mendorong pinggulnya hingga ujung kepala penisnya masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"anhh stoph hyung sakitt sekali.. angh" Baekhyun mencengkram erat sprei di bawahnya.

Chanyeol menggeram rendah merasakan ketatnya lubang Baekhyun.

"Hyunghh stoph Hyung sakit!!" pekik Baekhyun seraya menggeliat. Chanyeol yang tak ingin membuat Baekhyun merasa sakit lebih lama lagi pun segera menarik penisnya dan kemudian menghentakannya hingga semua batangnya terbenam di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"AHKK HYUNG!! SAKITHH KELUARKAN!" jerit baekhyun seraya membenturkan keningnya di kasur, ia mencengkram erat spreinya hingga kuku kuku jarinya memutih.

"jangan di ketatkan Baekhh astaga ahh" Chanyeol tak kuat merasakan remadan lubang Baekhyun pada penisnya, benar- benar ketat.

"sakithhh hiks.. hyunghh keluarkan! keluarkan!"

"tidak sayang, ini akan nikmat" ujar Chanyeol seraya mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, membuat Baekhyun terus meringis, rasanya tubuhnya baru saja di belah menjadi dua.

"sakithh anghh hiks.. hyunghh ughh"

"hyahh sempit sekali anghh" Chanyeol menggeram rendah, ia memegang pinggul Baekhyun dan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya denagn sedikit cepat, membuat ringisan Baekhyun berubah menjadi desahan nikmat.

"Angh Hyungghh ahhh yahhh...Hyunghhh"

"iya sayanghh nikmat sekali ahh" desah Chanyeol, dan menggerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat.

"Hyunghh hyunghhh anghh ouhhhh..."

"apa itu hyung Ahk!! yahhh nikmath hyung lagihh" jerit Baekhyun saat Chanyeol berhasil menemukan prostatnya, dan Chanyeol terus menumbuk bagian itu membuat Baekhyun terus menjerit nikmat.

"astagahh hyunghhh anghh.. yah disituhhh angh lagihh Hyunghh lagih..."

"kau berisik juga baekhh ughh"

"iyyahhh Ahk ahkkk.. emhhh Hyunghh" Baekhyun menggapai tangan Chanyeol yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya, lalu Chanyeol menyambut tangan Baekhyun, segera Baekhyun meremasnya karena tak tahan dengan rasa nikmatnya.

"Hyunghh anghhhh iyahhhh enakhh Hyunghhh

"iya sayanghh"

Chanyeol semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya, dan ia menekan kepala Baekhyun ke kasur hingga Baekhyun kesulitan bernapas.

Baekhyun menggapai-gapai udara karena tak bisa bernafas, namun Chanyeol malah semakin cepat dan lebih cepat lagi..

"arghh Baekhhhhhh" geram Chanyeol seraya menekan pinggulnya kuat-kuat, dan ia juga melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun bisa kembali bernafas.

"Hyunghhhhhhhhhh" desah panjang baekhyun keluar bersamaa dengan spermanya yang menyemprot kasur, dan ia dapat merasakab sperma Chanyeol menyemprot kuat di dalam lubangnya.

brugh

Baekhyun ambruk dengan nafas terengah, dan Chanyeol pun berbaring miring seraya memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh Mereka dibawah sana.

"kau nikmat Baek..." bisik Chanyeol seraya mengecupi tengkuk Baekhyun, namun tak ada sahutan dari Baekyun dan hanya terdengar dengkuran halus dari celah bibir Baekhyun.

 _To be continued_

 **Lanjut gak? :'v**


	3. Chapter 3

**HYUNG!!!**

"mhh"

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan, namun gerakannya itu membuat sesuatu di bawah sana terasa perih dan lengket.

"Hyung" gumam Baekhyun di sela kantuknya seraya memukul kecil tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hyung, ughh perih" ujar Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya.

"diam Baek, nanti dia bangun" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya.

"keluarkan Hyung" pinta Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan penisnya dengan tak rela, membuat Baekhyun meringis pelan.

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi.

"Hyung bangunlah, kita harus ke sekolah" ujar Baekhyun seraya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dan ia terus meringis.

"tidak usah kesekolah" gumam Chanyeol tanpa membuka matanya.

"cepat mandi di toiletmu Hyung! nanti Ibu dan Ayah marah jika kita tidak ke sekolah" ujar Baekhyun seraya beranjak dari kasur, Chanyeol pun bangkit dari kasur.

"kalau begitu kita mandi bersama" saran Chanyeol.

"tidak tidak! aku ingin berendam sejenak, jangan menggangguku" tolak Baekhyun seraya memasuki toilet, sialnya Chanyeol ikut masuk kedalam dan mengunci pintunya.

"Hyung~" rengek Baekhyun dengan sebal.

"biar sekalian aku bersihkan lubangmu Baek, semalam aku keluar terlalu banyak" ujar Chanyeol seraya menyiapkan air di bathub.

Baekhyun merona mengingat semalam, ia melirik tubuh Chanyeol yang sejak tadi telanjang bulat, membuat matanya melirik penis besar Chanyeol yang lemas.

"selagi mengisi air, menungging dan berpegangam pada dinding" perintah Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun merengut.

"kau mau melakukan itu lagi padaku?" tuduh Baekhyun.

"aku akan membersihkan lubangmu yang lengket, kau tidak akan bisa membersihkannya sendiri" ujar Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menatap serius, jadilah Baekhyun menurut, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal seperti semalam lagi.

Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya dan berpegangan pada dinding.

"lebarkan kakimu" ujar Chanyeol, dan baekhyun pun menurut, ia melebarkan kakinya hingga terlihat lubang merah dan bengkaknya sedikit berkedut-kedut.

"sshhh perih" desis Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menyetuh kerutan bengkak itu.

Chanyeol mengambil shower kecil dan menyemprotkannya pada lubang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mendesah lirih dan memekik perih.

"ughh Hyung..jangan kencang-kencang" ujar Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol hanya diam. ia terus menyemprot lubang Baekhyun, kemudian mengorek-ngoreknya guna membersihkan lubang Baekhyun yang lengket.

"Hyunghh kenapa dimasukan?" lirih Baekhyun yang sudah gemetar di kakinya.

"lubangmu masih sempit" bisik Chanyeol terus mengorek-ngorek lubang Baekhyun, dan berakhir memaju mundurkan kedua jarinya di dalam sana.

"anghh H-hyunghh kauhh" desah Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol menyeringai.

"H-hyung mhh nghh yahhh t-terushh"

"pada akhirnya kau ketagihan Baek" ujar Chanyeol seraya terus mengaduk aduk lubang Baekhyun, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mencapai orgasmenya.

Chanyeol memberihkan penis Baekhyun yang berlumuran sperma, lalu ia menuntun Baekhyun untuk masuk ke bathub yang sudah terisi air hangat.

pagi itu, Chanyeol tidak menyetubuhi Baekhyun lagi, ia membantu Baekhyun mandi dan saling menggosok punggung.

*

kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang di kantin sekolah, mereka sarapan bersama mengingat orang tua mereka belum pulang dan tidak ada yang masak.

"apa masih sakit?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun mendelik sebal.

"ini sudah yang ke duabelas kalinya kau bertanya, sudah kubilang tidak terlalu sakit" sahut Baekhyun dengan sebal.

"aku kan hanya kahwatir Baek"

"ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kita lakukan semalam itu salah" gumam Baekhyun seraya mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"dengar, kita hanya melakukan hal itu Baek, kau tidak akan hamil karena kau seorang pria. jadi kita melakukan berulang kali pun tidak akan ada yang merasa rugi, kita sama sama menikmatinya"

"bagaimana jika ayah dan ibu tahu?"

"ya kau jangan bilang, ini rahasia kita berdua. lagi pula, semalam kau benar-benar menikmatinya Baek"

Baekhyun mendelik, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"kau mendesah begitu indah-

"cukup Hyung, akan ku pukul kau dengan sendok!" ancam Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan.

"hai"

tiba-tiba seorang gadis datang dan duduk di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik gadis itu, lalu ia kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"oh hai Yeri" sapa Baekhyun dengan ceria, dan hal itu membuat Yeri tertawa.

"apa kalian sudah selesai sarapan?" tanya Yeri, dan Baekhyun mengganguk.

"kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun kembali mengatupkan bibirnya, karena baru saja ia hendak berbicra pada Yeri.

"sudah.." sahut Yeri seraya tersenyum.

"Baek, aku dan Yeri pergi dulu. kau bisa ke kelas sendiri bukan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, namun ia tetap mengaggukan kepalanya.

"eh eh Oppa, kita kau kemana?" tanya Yeri saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya pergi dari sana, membuat Baekhyun merengut kecil, jika sudah ada Yeri pasti Chanyeol akan selalu bersama gadis itu, dan hal itu membuat baekhyun tak suka.

*

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, terkadang ia merutuki otaknya yang sulit mencerna perkataan guru di depannya. ia ingin pintar seperti Chanyeol yag selalu mendapat ranking pertama, tapi rasanya sulit dan mungkin otaknya sudah di takdirkan bodoh.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau menunduk? apa kau sakit?" tanya guru Kang dari depan sana. sontak Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

"t-tidak"

"perhatikan kedepan" ujar guru Kang, dan Baekhyun mengagguk kecil.

tak lama kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi, guru Kang pun keluar dari kelas mengakhiri pelajarannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya seraya menyadarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"aku penasaran, apa ada uang di bawah sana hingga kau menunduk terus?" tanya Luhan seraya menunduk kebawah meja dan langsung mendapat decakan dari Baekhyun.

"tapi tidak ada apa-apa" ujar Luhan seraya kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"kau pikir aku mata duitan?" desis Baekhyun.

"semua orang mata duitan, jika kau tidak mata duitan, berarti kau bukan orang"

"terserah kau saja"

"Lu, ke kelas Sehun sana" usir Kai yang menghampiri keduanya.

"tanpa kau suruh saja aku akan kesana" ujar Luhan seraya mendelik sebal, lalu ia pergi, kini Kai duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"kau tampak pucat" ujar Kai yang menyadari wajah pucat Baekhyun.

"benarkah? tapi Luhan tidak berkata seperti itu"

"hanya sedikit, tapi matamu terlihat sayu"

"mungkin aku sedikit sakit, aku merasa pusing" ujar Baekhyun seraya menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"mau aku antar ke uks?"

"tidak, aku baik-baik saja"

"sungguh? tapi kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja"

"sungguh.." gumam Baekhyun seraya memandang Chanyeol dan Yeri yang baru saja lewat di depan kelasnya, mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan tertawa bersama, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa kesal.

"ada apa?" tanya Kai yang melihat Baekhyun terbengong.

"tidak apa-apa" sahut Baekhyun, lalu ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

"Baek, apa kau benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai yang terlihat ragu.

"hm. pergilah, aku tidak ingin di ganggu" gumam Baekhyun, dan Kai mengangguk kecil.

"baiklah" kai pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tampak memandang keluar jendela di sampingnya, enta kenapanrasanya sangat sesak melihat kedekatan Chanyeol dan Yeri.

*

selama perjalanan pulang Baekhyun terus terdiam, dan Chanyeol juga terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya, biasanya mereka akan bercanda bersama hingga orang di dalam bus menegurnya.

sesampainya dirumah, mereka mendapati mobil kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah terparkir disana, membuat Baekhyun tersenyun kecil.

"Hyung.." panggil Baekhyun saat Chanyeol hendak memasuki kamarnya.

"apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang memalingkan tatapannya dari ponsel ke mata Baekhyun.

"tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Baekhyun yang menginginkan Chanyeol mengobrol dengannya. rasanya aneh sehari tidak banyak biacara dengannya.

"tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak" gumam Baekhyun lalu ia memasuki kamarnya, membuat Chanyeol terheran, namun ia hanya mengendikan bahunya dan memasuki kamarnya.

*

sudah pukul 11 malam Baekhyun tak juga memejamkan matanya, enta karena kekenyangan sehabis makan malam atau karena apa. biasanya ia jika kekenyangan malah mengantuk.

 **cklek**

Baekhyun tak bergerak saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang di buka, posisinya kini memunggungi dan di tutpi selimut hingga leher.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan kasurnya bergerak dan mendapati sebuah tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"baek" panggil orang itu yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"aku tahu kau belum tidur" bisik Chanyeol seraya mengangkat kepalanya dan mengintip wajah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menoleh hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"ya, aku belum mengantuk" ujar Baekhyun.

"aku ingin melakukan seperti yag semalam" bisik Chanyeol seraya mengecupi pipi Baekhyun.

"tidak, lubangku masih perih"

"aku janji akan melakukannya dengan pelan, kasihanilah Chanyeol kecil yang bangun di tengah malam" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas, dan Baekhyun tampak kasihan.

"baiklah, tapi hanya satu kali"

"itu urusan nanti" ujar Chanyeol, lalu ia melempar selimut Baekhyun ke lantai dan tanpa sabar mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"umphh Hyung..kau bilang akan pelan-pelan" protes Baekhyun.

"maaf aku tidak janji" ujar Chanyeol seraya menyengir kuda.

"bagaimana jika ada yang masuk?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menahan dada Chanyeol.

"aku sudah menguncinya" sahut Chanyeol, lalu ia kembali mencumbui Baekhyun, ia juga mulai mmebuka kain yang melekat di tubuh Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun telanjat bulat.

"anghh" lenguh Baekhyun di sela ciumannya, kini tangan Chanyeol sudah memilin putingnya.

"Ahh Hyunghh" Baekhyun mendesah lagi saat Chanyeol membuat beberapa kissmark di tubuhnya.

"pelankan suaramu, nanti ayah dan ibu dengar" bisik Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"mhh hyunghh"

Chanyeol mengocok pelan penis Baekhun.

"hyung langsungh saja, aku takut ibu dan ayah tahu" saran Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol pun mengangguk.

chanyeol melepas semua pakaiannya, ia mengocok penis besarnya kemudian meminta Baekhyun untuk menungging. baekhyun pun menurut.

Baekhyun mencengkram sprei saat milik Chanyeol masuk ke lubangnya yang masih kering.

"perih H-hyunghhh" desis Baekhyun, urat-usrat di dahinya tercetak jelas menahan sakit.

 **jleb!!**

"MHHHH!!" pekik Baekhyun seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. terdengar isakan lirih Baekhyun, rasanya sangat sakit mengingat lubangnya lecet.

"maaf sayang, jangan menangis" bsik Chanyeol seraya mengecupi punggung Baekhyun.

perlahan Chanyeol bergerak, membuat Baekhyun mendesis perih.

"mhh hyunghh"

Chanyeol tidak bisa jika pelan, ia membutuhkan yang cepat dan kasar, dan Chanyeol pun menggerakan pinggulnya dengan kasar, membuat Baekhyun hampir berteriak kesakitan.

"hyung sakithh hiks... pelan hh engghhh"

"kau ugh sempit Baekh"

"ahk!! hyunghh mphhhhh" pekik Baekhyun tertahan karena kini Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulanya dengan sangat kasar dan Baekhyunenangis kesakitan.

chanyeol benar-benar kasar. membuat Baekhyun menyesal mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol.

"baekhh ahhhhh" Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam sana, dan sperma Baekhyun menyemprot membasahi kasur.

Baekhyun ambruk dengan terisak pelan, Chanyeol pun memeluk Baekhyun..

"maaf Baek, aku kelepasan berbuat kasar...maaf" bisik Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun sudah terlanjur terlelap.

chanyeol pun beranjak dan memakai pakaiannya kembali, ia menyelimuti Baekhyun sebelum kembali ke kamarnya.

tbc

lanjut??

 **maaf ya banyak typo :'(**


End file.
